


Leveling The Field

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Busted [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, I surrender.  I will refrain from ever bringing up again having caught you pegging your technical analyst mainly out of fear that you would exact revenge by sharing my exploits.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leveling The Field

The bullpen was dark.  David Rossi was certain he was alone on the floor as he worked on the manuscript for his new book.  A thud and a soft curse had him turning and frowning at the wall he shared with his friend.  He could have sworn he’d seen the younger man leave earlier in the evening.  He ignored the noise and returned to his work.

Two pages later, there were voices from the other office, no loud enough to make out, but loud enough to notice nonetheless. 

Another page and there was the low rumble of a moan.

The next page and more noise had Rossi finally up and out of his chair to investigate.  The blinds were pulled shut so he eased the door open.  At his desk sat Aaron Hotchner, shirt open and head tossed back in what could only be described as bliss.  A movement from between the man’s thighs had Dave raising an eyebrow.  As Hotch’s panting and clenching of his hands on the armrests increased, so did the movement.

“Up, please,” the man whispered.

The person stood and hiked her skirt.

Rossi get a delightful view of naked ass and a glimpse of glistening curls and she took hold of Aaron’s now visible member and sank down on it.  After a pause, she began to ride him hard and fast.

“God, you’re so good.  I love feeling you on my lap like this.”  Hotch reached out and pulled her close.  “I needed you all week.  I need you all the time.”

Rossi couldn’t look away, the sight of the pair in that poor office chair.  He would never be able to come into this office again without thinking about the sight of their tech analyst riding their unit chief.

Soon enough, Hotch was crying out and tightly holding her hips as he thrust up twice, coming inside her.

Once the pair stilled, Rossi couldn’t help but make his presence known, “Nice to see the great Aaron Hotchner does have a human side.”

Penelope shrieked, landing on the floor behind the desk, which left Hotch exposed. 

“Dave, leave!”  He watched the man turn, “Shut the door!”

Five minutes later, Hotch strode into Dave’s office and was greeted by a smirk.  “I thought you’d left.”

“I figured as much.  What happened to mister respects the rules, no sex with coworkers, Aaron Hotchner?”

“Dave.”

Rossi raised his hands, “I should have known when you demanded I not touch that you were really steaking your own claim.  How long has this thing been happening with Garcia?”

“It’s not a thing.”

“It’s not?  It sure looked like a thing to me.  How long?”

“Some cases stress me out…”

“I get that, but you’re avoiding my question.”

“Dave…”  He sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

Rossi’s eyebrows shot into his hairline.  “Did Haley know?”

“It wasn’t an affair.”

“No?”

A pained look crossed the younger man’s face.

“Okay, I surrender.  I will refrain from ever bringing up again having caught you pegging your technical analyst mainly out of fear that you would exact revenge by sharing my exploits.”

“Thank you.”

“Did Garcia leave?”

Hotch nodded.

Rossi smiled, “I still can’t believe you, of all people, were having sex in your office.”


End file.
